Apron
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Akihiko persuades Misaki to wear a frilly apron and that seems to bring about a new side of Misaki, one that is proactive and likes to be control.
1. Chapter 1

"Put this on." Usagi-san threw a frilly apron into my face as I walk into his study.

"EH?? Why do I have to put that on? It's a girl's apron."

"Just put it on."

"Oh, I get it! It's for one of your BL novels right? Sorry but please find someone else to victimize."

"You are really hard to convince." Usagi-san got up from his chair and picked up the apron that was on the floor. Then he cross the room to where I was changing Suzuki-san's ribbon and grabbed me from the back. Lifting me effortlessly off the ground, even though I'm kicking and flinging my arms around, he threw me onto the floor.

"OW! That hurts you know?"

I sat up and rubbed my back but he pushed me back down with his smothering kisses around my mouth. Then our mouths met. I could taste the tobacco and coffee that he has been over consuming since last night. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing??!! Aikawa-san is coming over tomorrow to get your manuscript already and judging by your past records, you'd probably have to pull an all-nighter tonight. So if you have time to fool around, shouldn't you be trying to make your editor's life easier?"

"But I ran out of Misaki."

Always like this. Usagi-san always says such weird things. Although it makes me happy that I occupy such an important position, I still think he shouldn't be so perverted!!

"Huh? What are you saying? Get back to work."

I pushed him away again and got up to walk away. Usagi-san grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to sit on his lap.

"If you wear the apron, I'll get straight back to work."

"Fine! If not I'll be having a hard time fending off Aikawa-san's desperate pleas to get me to get you to work tomorrow anyway."

So I got up and put on the apron.

"There, you happy now? Get back to work already."

"No, not like that. That's not how a guy wears such an apron."

"Guys don't wear such aprons!!"

"Here, let me help you."

"Wha-"

Usagi-san stood up and pushed me against a bookshelf. Two books fell down beside us.

"Hey!! That was dangerous. What if it had landed on my head??"

"I'll never let something like that happen to you."

Usagi-san stared deeply into my eyes and met my lips with his. He reached his hands under the apron and under my shirt to pinch my nipple. It got hard instantly.

"Your body is so honest. Totally unlike you."

"Sto-"

His lips returned to mine and my protests drowned in the heated kiss. Somehow, he managed to remove my shirt and leave the apron on. He kissed along my jaw line and sucked on my ear lobe.

"Usagi-san…Your work…Ahh…"

"Don't think about my work now."

"But Aikawa-san is go-…NNhh…going to kill…Ohh…you."

He bit on my ear and licked down the back of my neck, leaving hickeys of various shapes and sizes.

"Usagi-san…Don't do…haa…that…I can't…Ah ah…cover them if they are so high up."

"Then don't."

He pushed the fabric of the apron slightly to the side and took one erected nipple into his mouth as he twisted the other with his fingers.

"AHH! No…not together…I can't…haa…can't keep my voice down."

Usagi-san didn't answer. He simply sucked me harder and I hissed in shock and pain. I lost my hands in his hair and pushed his head further into my chest.

"See…Your body wants me."

"What?? Shut up!"

He licked the hardened nub and I moaned. Feeling embarrassed, I bit into my forefinger to keep myself from moaning again. As if he could predict my actions, Usagi-san reached up with his other hand and pulled my finger out of my mouth. He released my nipple and sucked on this finger instead. The sight was erotic enough to elicit another moan from me but I bit my lower lip instead. His hand stopped twisting my nipple and his thumb was placed on my chin. Next, he slowly pulled my lower lip away from my teeth. Slowly, he lowered his head to kiss me. This kiss was a loving one, not like the previous two. However, even if his kiss was patient, his hands were not. They were groping me through the apron and my pants. I had to break away from the kiss to moan. He took the chance to kneel in front of me and undo my pants. Sliding them down, he licked my inner thigh and created several hickeys along the way.

He then went on with the other thigh. Closer and closer, though never once touching the needy place. I got a little irritated.

"Usagi-san."

"Yes?"

"Could you…maybe…er…"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Did you want me to do this?"

He took me into his mouth through my underwear and I moaned.

"Yes…Ahhh…"

"That's good, Misaki. Ask me for more things."

"Actually…I kind of want you to…you know…come in my mouth."

"Really?"

Usagi-san's eyes have widened and they are glistening with amazement and happiness and lust. I have wanted to do something for Usagi-san for a long time now. Each time we had sex, I was always the one that was receiving and it's high time I did something for Usagi-san in return. I push Usagi-san to sit down on the sofa as I kick off my pants and took off my underwear. I walked over naked, except for the embarrassing, frilly apron and kneeled down before him.

"You don't have to do this, you know? I like making you wet and dirty and that's enough for me."

"I want to do this. And don't say weird things or I'm going to leave."

He kept his mouth shut after that. I undid his pants and got him to lift his hip so I could pull it down along with his boxers. I still can't see his erection because it's shrouded by his long shirt. I could however, see something big and twitching underneath. I started to think it is a bad idea after all.

"You really don't have to do this."

"Stop looking down on me. I can so do this."

I wonder if Usagi-san purposely said that because he saw me wavering since he knew I hate to be looked down upon. Or maybe he was genuinely concerned about me. I mean, he can't be so devilish as to use my weakness against me right? Oh, what am I talking about, this is Usagi-san and he's capable of all things devilish. But I still won't back down, I offered first.

I pushed his shirt up to reveal his glory. It stood proud and the tip was gleaming slightly from the pre-cum. Did he really get this aroused just from touching me?

I lowered my head and took him into my mouth. A strangled moan escaped his lips. I could hardly fit half of it in so I wrap one hand around the base. What did Usagi-san usually do? I raked my brain for some ideas as to what to do next. I pull my head up as I push my hand down at a rather slow pace. I thought I should try to fit more of him in.

"Ahh…Misaki…"

This time I went a bit faster, going down as my hand goes up and pulling up as my hand went down. Usagi-san weaved his hands into my hair. I took it as a good sign. I realize I could go down further if I went fast hence I hasten my pace again.

Those strangled sounds that Usagi-san made had turn into full moans. My name was repeated again and again. I feel empowered to be the one in control. To make Usagi-san lose control and be so beside himself with pleasure, I'm happy. I want to thank Usagi-san for all the care and love he has given me, but I just couldn't put them into words. This seems to be an effective way.

I started to twist my hand as I pump the bottom half of him. His back arched a little and he slid down the sofa a little too. I took him out of my mouth and gave a big lick on the underside coming round to the top and finishing with a flick across the tip. Usagi-san shuddered.

"Misaki…That's was so good."

Usagi-san was panting and his face was flushed. I stare at the older man above me. He's beautiful even if his hair had stuck to his face due to sweating. I have a sudden urge to rip his shirt open. Is that because I'm aroused by the scene before me? I seem to need more of him. I took one side of his shirt in each hand, with one hard pull, I tore the shirt open and buttons flew everywhere.

"Misaki?" The puzzled look Usagi-san makes me even happier. Yes, I'm the one in control this time. Then my cock twitched. Maybe domineering turns me on.

I smile up at him and didn't say a word. I lean up and push the shirt fully open. Usagi-san just stared at me. I dug my short nails into his exposed chest. Usagi-san's eyelids fluttered slightly. Then I dragged my nails down, over his hardened nipples and down his taut stomach. He writhed under me, eyes rolling back into his head.

"AHHHhhhhaaaaaa...ohhh…"

Eight red tracks appeared on his fair body. I kissed each nipple as an apology and I kissed Usagi-san's lips. I smile at him. He seems too dazed to say anything. I push two of my fingers into his mouth and he obediently sucked them and coated them with saliva. I moan along with the rhythm of his tongue as I stare deeply into his eyes. I drew my fingers out and I peck him on the cheek.

I went back down again as I wrap one hand around his base and took the head into my mouth. I look up at him to see him looking at me. I sucked on his head a little. I could feel him leaking in my mouth. I made sure he was still looking as I pushed my middle finger into me. I had lowered my waist and arched my back so that he could see clearly what I was doing to myself from his height. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in an inaudible moan while I moan around his head. He reacted to the vibration of my voice as I could feel his dick twitching and leaking again.

"Ohh…Misaki…You are very erotic today."

"So you like it?" I blew across his wet head.

"Yyyeesss…" His answer came as a shudder.

I took him back in and began to bob my head up and down while I thrust my finger in and out of me. I kept moaning around him and every time he would writhe slightly. His moans went into my ears and down to my front as I began to twitch and leak too. I pushed another finger into my ass and start to stroke myself in the front. I don't know if I could hold out until Usagi-san came, I seem to be pretty near it myself.

"Ahh…Misaki…You're so beautiful like that…Ohh…I'm going to come, Misaki…"

I stopped stroking myself and concentrated that hand on Usagi-san's base. I went faster too. I need him to come soon or I would explode. His hands seem to be desperately looking for something to hold on to. They landed on my bare shoulders as his nails dug in. I moan once again around him and I think that did it for him.

"AHH MISAKI!! AHH…haa haa…Ohh…ahhhhh….."

He came. He came gloriously into my mouth. There was so much of him as it went down my throat and filled up my mouth. Some of it even leaked out the corner of my mouth and down the side of it. i took my fingers out of myself

Usagi-san trembled greatly as he held on to me. I kept him in my mouth until he was done. Should I spit it out? I felt like I should swallow it since I asked him to come in my mouth. I took him out of my mouth and I swallowed his load. He watched me do it. I even scooped those on the side of my mouth and push them into my mouth too. I cleaned him thoroughly with my tongue.

Usagi-san ran his hands through my hair and I sighed contentedly. I did something nice for Usagi-san and I feel happy too. His hands flanked both sides of my face and tilted it to face him. He seems happy, grateful, moved, satisfied and aroused. He looked like he wants to eat me up. I thought I would have satisfied him for now. However, he seems ready for another go.

"Misaki… Have you been wanting to do this for me for a long time?"

He pulled me up for a kiss and I climbed onto the sofa to straddle him, my hard member resting against his wilted one. This reminded me that I have yet to come and renewed my desire and need for release. I started to rub against him as we kissed. I moan repeatedly into the kiss as I rubbed faster and harder. Usagi-san broke the kiss and took the fingers that I've been pleasuring myself with into his mouth.

"Now…What are we going to do about you? You need to be rewarded generously for making me so happy today."

He carried me bridal style into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed. He took a moment to look at me in my apron, my arousal creating a tent in the front.

"Misaki…You're so beautiful."

I quickly covered my face with a pillow. He reached down and pulled it away from me. He pecked me on the mouth and flipped me over onto my front. Usagi-san pulled my hips up to a kneeling position.

"What are you doing, Usag-"

I felt two wet fingers nudge my opening and my breathing hitched in anticipation of what was coming. One finger entered first. My eyes widened then squeezed shut. The first intrusion is always uncomfortable and awkward. He hit my prostate so I arched my back and shouted. The other finger joined the first as both of them hit the same spot again. I screamed at the pain and the pleasure. Usagi-san kissed one of my butt cheeks as his fingers ceased movement and allowed me time to adjust.

"Misaki…You're amazing you know that?"

"Stop saying stupid thing, stupid Usagi."

I panted heavily as I slowly got accustomed to the intrusion and the pain subsided.

"You…you can move now."

The fingers pull back and almost out of me then they slam back in again. Again and again, they hit the same wonderful spot.

"Usagi-san…Ohh…Ahhh…hhaaa…Usagi-san…hhaa…Ahh ahh…haa…AHH!!"

"My name is Akihiko."

"A…Akihi…kkoooo…"

"Yes, good boy."

His fingers did the come hither motion and I writhed and shuddered. Then they started to twist and turn. Now they hit a different spot each time. My hips began to undulate along with the rhythm of his skillful fingers.

"Hhaaa…aahh…Akihiko…ahh…"

He withdrew his fingers and I whimpered.

"Not to worry. Your reward is coming up next."

What is he saying, that Usagi-san. And he made me use his name too. I felt his tongue at my opening, his hands spreading my butt cheeks apart as his tongue pushed past my ring of muscle and into me. My breath hitched then I relaxed into his touch. I started to push back into him as he explored me with his tongue. His tongue was warm and wet, unlike his cold hands. He plunged into me again and again while my moans increase in frequency and pitch.

"Ahh…Akihiko…ohh…faster…"

He took out his tongue and sucked me hard.

"AHH!! Akihiko…More…More!"

He sucked me again then placed a kiss there. I heard him rewet his fingers and pushed two into me. I thrust forward and threw my head back in a moan.

"So deep Akihiko…"

He thrust steadily and stretched me well. Then he pushed a third finger in. I screamed in pain and my arousal wilted a little.

"A little more, Misaki."

"Usagi-san…enough…ahhh…now…I want you now!"

He pulled his fingers out of me and pushed himself in all the way. I don't know when he had gotten so hard so fast. I could feel all of him, everything, buried so deep into me. The heat, the throbbing and the thickness drives me crazy. I didn't let him stretch me fully and I regretted it now. Breathing was hard and I got the wind pushed out of me when he filled me up so fast.

He leaned down to kiss my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Misaki?"

I swallowed hard and tried to breathe. I nodded a little. He pulled out slightly and I hissed in pain. He pushed himself back in in an agonizingly slow speed.

"Ssss…ahhh…Usagi-san."

"Akihiko." He reminded me to use his name.

He pulled out again, this time a tad more. And he pushed back in. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Too much pain, I should have been more patient and let him stretch me properly. Usagi-san licked along the curve of my neck and up to the top of ear where he bit down. I shuddered. His movements were small and slow as he placed smoothing kisses all over my back. One of his hands went around my waist to my front to stroke me, in time with his tiny thrusts. I felt better as the pain began to subside. I could respond little and pushed back into him. He took that as a sign to go faster and harder.

More accurately, he seems to abandon all of his restraints and thrust into me fast and hard.

"Akihiko…AHH…no…not so hard…OHH…"

"Don't you like it a little painful?"

"AHhh…haa…hha…AKIHIKO! Ahh~…"

I'm sweating, I'm crying and I'm losing consciousness. He's right. I do like it rough with a hint of pain. He knows everything about me. Where I like to be touched, how I like to be treated, how hard to thrust into me to make me wild. He also knew which position I liked best.

"AHH…Akihiko…More…please…Make me feel more…"

He pulled out of me and flipped me onto my back. Holding me under my knees, he doubled me over and pushed my knees down onto the bed. Then he leaned forward to push himself straight downwards into me. He went down hard and slammed heavily onto me.

I screamed a raw moan. I reach my arm up to wrap them around Usagi-san's neck. The creaking of the bed was really loud like it was in danger of breaking apart. I couldn't care less. I'm so near already. Just a little more, bring me to heaven with you Usagi-san.

"I'm…AHH…I'm going to come…Akihiko…Ohh…"

Usagi-san was panting really heavily by then. I think he was close too. He must be really tired since he already came one. I brought one hand down from his neck to stroke myself. I rubbed my tip with my thumb as my pre-sum leaked down my shaft. I could feel something gathering at the base of my shaft as I came closer and closer to coming.

"No…no…Ohh…I'm coming…Ahhh ahhh….haaahhaaa...Akihiko!!! AHHH!!!"

The feeling that had gathered at the base of my shaft exploded in every direction possible and I sprayed my seed all over my hand and both of our stomachs. I shuddered strongly and writhed as my orgasm rocked through my whole body leaving in its wake a buzzing feeling as the skin on my whole body tingled. Saliva dripped down the side of my mouth as my tears rolled down my face. Usagi-san's needy thrusts finished me off and he too came fast and hard into me, the familiar wetness filling me up inside and bursting out of my asshole to trickle down my thighs. He collapsed on me and rolled us over so that I'm on top.

Usagi-san drew lazy circles on my sweaty back as we caught our breath. It's then that I realize I still had the apron on.

"Usagi-san, get out of me. I have to take off this apron."

"No, this apron looks great on you. Keep it on. I know, from now on you should only wear this apron when we are home alone."

"Huh???"

Usagi-san laughed and kissed me.

* * *

I felt someone kissing me and snaking their hand down my pants. I open my eyes to see Usagi-san up close and personal. I pushed him away and covered his mouth with my hands.

"What are you doing?"

Usagi-san licked my hand and I quickly pulled it away.

"You were calling my name and moaning in your sleep. You called me Akihiko too. Were you having wet dreams about me? Hmm? You're hard here too." Usagi-san patted my crotch.

"Huh?? What dream?"

Then I remembered the weird dream I was having about a weird apron and giving Usagi-san a blow job. I gave a nervous laugh then regained my composure.

"What are you doing in my bed so late at night?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"You can ask me in the morning. I want to sleep."

"No, it's something I have to do now."

"What is it?"

"I ran out of Misaki when I was writing. Come to bed with me, Misaki."

"No. I have school tomorrow morning."

"I won't do anything to you, I promise."

"You? Unlikely. I probably won't be able to sleep a wink if I go to bed with you."

"I promise not to do anything. I just want you to put on this apron I bought online this morning. I asked for the urgent delivery and it just arrived."

"WHAT???"


	2. Chapter 2

The previous chapter is suppose to be a one-shot however the reviews were so good that I cannot help but write a second chapter. I hope this live up to everyone's expectations. Thank you for reviewing my story.

* * *

This is déjà vu. This is bad. I cannot seem to clear my mind of the images that are running through my mind right now. My dream is still crystal clear in my head, the naughty apron and the sex with Usagi-san. I shake my head to try to clear it. No way is this happening to me again. The dream was bad enough, now I have to actually do it?

Deep within my heart though, I felt a little happy that I can do this for real for Usagi-san. But that feeling is deep, deep, deep in my heart. I cannot emphasize how deep it is but it is WAY deep. Usagi-san says to wear the apron with nothing else then go find him in his room. The apron, the offending item of Usagi-san's fantasy, is lying on top of my bed. Why do I have to do this? Why is it impossible to say no to that man? My young mind cannot process all these. Then I remember a promise Usagi-san made with me a long time ago when I first moved in. I will not take this sexual harassment anymore. Oh yeah, tonight will be fun.

I took off all my clothes and put on the apron. I stroke myself a little in the front to get myself semi-hard. Staring into the mirror, I think I look ready. Now to put my plan into action.

I stride confidently into Usagi-san's room. In the dim, orange light, I can see that Usagi-san is already sitting in the middle of the king-sized bed with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for me. His eyes scrutinize my naked body, save for the apron. When his gaze falls upon the slight tent in the front, his breath hitched. Is he simply speechless or is he giving me the cool disposition? I turn around slowly to give him a full 360 view of me. I face him again and I can see the lust burning in his eyes though he remains motionless.

"Misa-"

"Akihiko." I didn't let him finish what he wants to say before I regard him in all seriousness. His usually commanding character seems to have retreated tonight. "Do you remember the promise we made when I just moved in?"

"What promise?"

"The one where I can top you if I grew to 175cm in height. Well, I'm 178 now."

"No way. Absolutely not." Usagi-san got off the bed and walk towards me, his arms outstretched in anticipation to trap me within them.

"Then I'm going back to bed." I turn to leave before he could catch up with me.

From behind me, I hear him walking faster and unfortunately, he got to me before I could walk out the door. His arms wrap themselves securely around my waist and pull me towards him. I could feel his pants-clad arousal against my bare butt cheek. His lips plant themselves on the back of my neck and sucked hard. My mouth opens in an inaudible moan as my body shiver slightly.

"Misaki, come to bed with me." He whispers lightly into my ear.

"No." I stand firm to my decision even though my resolve is quickly weakening.

"I'll make it really good." He whispers again and bit my ear.

My breath hitch and then I sigh. "No, I'll make it really good for you." I turn around and stroke him through his pants.

I lean up to kiss him. The coffee and tobacco taste in his mouth is just like my dream. I feel his dick twitch a little as I continue stroking him during the kiss. He broke the kiss to moan softly. I tiptoe to bring my lips to his ear.

"You know you want it more than I do, Akihiko-chan." My words flow right into his ear and down to his groin as I feel him twitch again.

That's right Usagi-san. Listen to my words and bring yourself to the point of no return then succumb to my demand and I'll give you what you want. I cannot believe I can turn so devious. Must be Usagi-san's traits rubbing off on me. I suck his ear lobe and squeeze him a little. He hisses in slight pain and the arms around me tighten.

"Fine."

"Good girl, Akihiko-chan."

This reversal in roles appears to make him rather excited too since he relented so easily. I pull away from his grasp and push him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sits down. I look at him seductively from under my long lashes and motion for him to take off his pants. He got my signal and obediently takes them off, leaving his boxers on.

Okay, this is seriously bizarre. His boxers are exactly the same as the ones in my dreams. If it isn't so brainlessly ridiculous, I would have thought that Usagi-san had something to do with my weird dream.

"Tsk tsk tsk…I meant everything." I give him a disapproving look.

He takes his boxers off too. I finally flash him a small smile since entering the room. Usagi-san is fully erect now, red and swelling with desire. I kneel down before him and use the tip of my nose to draw an upward line along the throbbing vein on the underside of his member. I take in the smell that is of sex and Usagi-san. It's strangely captivating. I can hear his breathing becoming laborious above me. I feel proud of myself for being so in control.

"Tell me what you want, Akihiko. Do you want my hands or my mouth or both?" I lick his head and blow across it.

Usagi-san shudders slightly. "Both."

I wrap one hand at the base and take his head into my mouth. Just like in the dream, my head goes down as my hand goes up. I think I over-dramatized in my dream. Usagi-san isn't as big as I thought since I could fit half of him in my mouth easily now. It must the pain when he pushes into me that gave me a distorted image of his dick. I blow him at an agonizingly slow pace. Out of the top of my eyes I can see Usagi-san lean back slightly, placing his hands on the bed to support his weight, to find a better angle to observe me.

This is not going according to plan. He should be begging by now for me to go faster but Usagi-san just stares at me from above leisurely. Ah heck it, I decide to increase the pace anyway. Then I heard the first moan from Usagi-san since I started which is rather satisfying for me. The moans come more steadily now though they still sound rather controlled.

"Ahh…Misaki."

Usagi-san brings one hand forward to run it through my hair. Unexpectedly, he grabs a handful harshly. The slight pain shoot straight down to my groin and my hand tighten around his base as I moan around him. The vibration triggers a strangled moan out of him too. I pull his hand out of my hair and place it back on the bed.

"Don't disrupt me."

I take as much of him back into my mouth as possible and suck hard as I go back up, ending with a slurping sound around the tip. He gives a full moan and an arch of his back. I lick and suck his right inner thighs, leaving several hickeys along the way. Next, I climb up onto the bed and push him down onto it. I straddle him and pull up the bottom half of the apron so that my full erection can meet his. I thrust lightly against him. A moan gurgles deep in his throat. He seems to be more capable of keeping his composure than in my dream. Stupid Usagi-san, making me work so hard!

I keep up the light thrusts as I unbutton his shirt. One by one, the buttons become undone then I grab his collar with both my hands and pull him up to a sitting position so I can peel the shirt off his back. I toss the shirt onto the floor and wrap my arms around Usagi-san's neck, leaning up for a kiss. He snake his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

I clap my hands to turn off the lights. Usagi-san got them installed last week because of a casual comment I made when we were watching television. I marveled at how cool it is to own such lights and the next thing I know, Usagi-san had hired electricians. Oh well, they seem rather useful in this case.

Strings of saliva linking our tongues glisten in the moonlight as we part our lips for breath before crashing them together again in a heated battle for dominance. I was mistaken when I thought Usagi-san had relented earlier. This devious man is simply waiting for me to lose my strength before swooping in to reclaim his throne. Sorry Usagi-san but I'm nobody's uke tonight. This payback for all the backaches and butt aches that I have to put up with during my four-hour long lectures just because you can't control yourself the night before.

I part from his mouth and suck on his jaw. Let's see how he deals with hickeys that cannot be covered up when Aikawa-san comes over tomorrow. I honestly can't wait to see his embarrassed face tomorrow morning. I kiss down to his Adam's apple and suck there too.

"Nhh…Misaki…"

I reach my hands down to his nipples and twist them simultaneously.

"Ahh…feels so good, Misaki. Do it again."

Is he losing control now? Am I making him lose control? I twist his nipples again and also giving them a small tug.

"AHH! Misaki…Where did you learn how to do that?"

Duh…Where else could I have learned these stunts? I'm impressed by how much perverted acts I have picked up living here with Usagi-san. Stupid Usagi has tainted my innocent mind and turn me into a perverted man.

His erection throb against mine and mine throb back as if in response. Some sort of perverted erectile Moss code. I giggle inwardly at my stupid thoughts as I continue to leave as much hickeys as I can on his neck and chest area. Tomorrow I'll hide all his shirts except for the purple V-neck sweater, let's see how he faces Aikawa-san.

I begin my light thrusts again as I push him back down on the bed. I went down with him too, my lips attached to the hollow of his neck. I rub his nipples with my thumbs and he shudders. I take one erected nipple into my mouth. I suck on it and clench it lightly between my teeth and flick my tongue across the top.

"Ahh…NNn"

I release it from between my teeth and lick it again. I feel Usagi-san undo the ribbon of the apron so I sit up to remove it myself. Honestly, those frills have been tickling me from the start and I'm happy to be rid of it now. I throw it in a random direction and lean down towards Usagi-san again. Suddenly, Usagi-san flips me over.

"Usagi-san?" I completely lost my dominatrix façade.

"Isn't it Akihiko?"

"Usagi-san!" Usagi-san takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks hard.

He kisses down my stomach and takes my head into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he takes more of me in. My hands fly up to weave themselves into Usagi-san's hair.

"AHH…Usagi-san!"

He hooks his hands under my knee and lifts them up into mid-air. Angling me properly, he takes all of me in in one downward movement of his head.

"Ahhh...haa hhaa…"

I arch my back and push Usagi-san's head even closer to me. He pushes me back down onto the bed and releases me from the wet cavity that is his mouth. Licking the underside of my penis, he brings his tongue to my slit and picks up the pearl of pre-cum that had collected there.

"Nnhh…Usagi-san…No…Sto-"

He takes me back into his hot, wet mouth again, going up and down at a faster pace. I'm writhing uncontrollably, my hips undulating in time with his moving head. I grab his hair tighter. I cannot lose to him. I release one hand to bite on my thumb. Several moans died in my throat. I wonder if I'm the vocal type or because Usagi-san is especially good, I could not elicit such erotic sounds from him and I'm pissed off. I need to stop him before he makes me come. I'm determined to top him today.

I push his head away from me and sit up. "Stop."

"I need to wet this properly if I don't want to hurt too much tomorrow."

Stupid Usagi-san, always knows what to say. I thought he would never let me top him ever. But now I think he actually is looking forward to it. I lie down again and let him coat me generously. I reach my hands to the back and open the side table drawer to take out the lube. I push him away again and show him the bottle of lube in my hands.

"On all fours, Akihiko."

"Oh? Dominatrix Misaki is back."

Usagi-san got on all fours on the bed as I climb down. Eh…what should I do now?

"Squeeze some into your hands and warm them up."

I did as I was told. Squeezing a generous amount onto one palm, I toss the bottle onto the bed and starts to warm the cool liquid between my hands. The lube leak from between my fingers and trickle down the back of my hands. In the quiet room I can hear the squishing sound that the lube is making between my hands.

"Rub it on me."

"In the end you had to teach me how to do it. This is so embarrassing."

"I rather you learn it from me than someone else."

I rub my lubricated hand along the valley between his butt cheeks.

"Baka Usagi."

Usagi-san laughs quietly. I got pissed so I slap his butt. Drops of lube sprayed everywhere. Usagi-san moans and thrust forward in reflex. I did it again, this time harder. He moans louder and thrust forward more violently.

"Put…put your finger in me."

I push my middle finger in and begin to thrust lightly. Usagi-san's back seems unused as he winces in pain at the stretch to accommodate my finger.

"Ahh…deeper…" I thrust in deeper, burying my finger to the hilt. Hooray! Looks like I'm back in control again.

Thrusting a few times more and I force in my forefinger too. Usagi-san gives a small shout in pain as his breathing becomes erratic. I keep my fingers inside and didn't move.

"Are you okay, Usagi-san?"

"Yah…Just give me a minute. I was never an uke so this takes some getting used to."

Poor Usagi-san. He is in so much pain because I wanted to top him so badly. I kiss his butt in apology and come to realize that the guava flavored lube taste rather nice. I start to lick up the stray droplets of lube on his butt as I move my fingers slowly.

"Misaki…Misaki…Ahh ahhh…"

Usagi-san starts to thrust back into my hand so I hasten the pace, going faster and harder with my fingers, stretching them sometimes and hearing him hiss. I lick the area directly above his hole where my fingers are currently plunged in. I withdraw my fingers and put my tongue in.

"AHH! Misaki!"

On any ordinary day, if you ask me whether this scene will ever take place, I would have threw a pot at you and ask you to drop dead. But tonight, I don't know whether I'm doing this to make up for poor Usagi-san's pain or that I am caught up in the moment, I found myself able to service Usagi-san this way.

My tongue goes in and out as I taste the guava and the exquisite taste that is Usagi-san. He is shuddering violently. I finally got him to lose his control.

"Misaki…Ahh…I can't…haa…hold out much longer…AHH haa…need you inside…NOW…"

I take out my tongue and position myself behind him. Grabbing the lube, I squeeze some onto my hand and coat it liberally all over my cock. The last thing I want to do is to hurt him. I also squeeze some directly into his hole. I push two fingers into him to spread the lube onto his walls. He is writhing wildly now. I hold my penis and use the head to nudge at the opening.

"Ready, Akihiko?"

"Yahh…"

I push in hard and slide right in, all the way to the hilt.

"AHHHH…" Usagi-san sounds to be dying from pain. His back arches dangerously and his head is thrown back in a small scream. Sweat already forming on his back.

"Amazing Akihiko, I'm all the way in." I cannot hide the amusement in my voice. When he first did me, he had to push several times before he could be all the way in. With Usagi-san, it's like he is sucking me into him.

"I'm going to move now, Akihiko."

I pull out slowly and when I want to push back in, his body seems to just suck me right back in. this became a weird tempo, pulling out slowly and slamming back in. Usagi-san's limbs are shaking from the effort of keeping himself up as I slam into him repeatedly. His hands are clutching the sheets tightly. So tightly that his knuckles have turn white. I should change position before his limbs gives way.

"Usagi-san, are you okay? Is this very bad?"

"No no…I'm fine…Keep moving."

"I want to change position. I'm going to pull out then you turn over onto your back okay?"

I pull out and he slow turn over. His face is flushed and pain evident in his expression. I heart aches. I bend down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." I am deeply grateful that he is willing to undergo so much for me. But then again so did I.

I try to push his legs up by hooking my hands under his knees but it's a tad too heavy. So he takes over from the knees and I hold on to his ankles. Doubling him over slightly, I push in again. Once again with the mad suction force, I am pulled right in. Usagi-san's small scream of pain echoes in my head. I pull out and slam in.

"AHH…Misaki!! A little…a little to the left…Haaahhh…"

I angle myself before slamming in again.

"A little more…"

I scoot a little to the right and slam straight into his prostate. Usagi-san's eyes widen then squeeze shut as they roll into the back of his head. His back arch and his chest left the bed completely, mouth open in an inaudible moan. He releases the held breath as he comes back down. I slam into that spot again and again. The bed creaking beneath us as it rocks in time with my thrusts. Usagi-san is shuddering. He is shaking and trembling really hard. I think he is close. The room is filled with our moans and the smell of sweat, saliva, sex and a hint of guava.

"Misaki…I'm coming…AHHhhhaaa…"

I'm close too. Being encased in his tight heat is rather maddening.

"Ahh aahh…AHH AAhhh…Misaki!" Usagi-san exploded onto my stomach as his hands claw at the sheets beneath them.

I came when he did, filling him up to the brim and over. His wall clamp down on my dick as it milk every bit of me. I finish up with small thrusts then release his legs and drop myself atop Usagi-san. I place many tiny kisses on his face to thank him for his effort.

I draw out my softening cock and I watch him wince a little in the moonlight. He smiles up at me. I suddenly feel very self conscious so I slap him lightly on the arm and said, "Ahh…A job well done, Akihiko-kun," and turn away from him to sleep.

He pulls the blanket over us and draws me in closer to his chest with a protective arm around my waist. He places a kiss on my shoulder before resting his head on his pillow. Usagi-san's chest radiating heat onto my back, Usagi-san's breath on the back of my neck and Usagi-san's smell surrounding me. I feel greatly comforted and slept soundly.

The next morning, a cheerful Aikawa-san bursts through our front door.

"Good morning Usami-sensei and Misaki-kun!"

"Good morning Aikawa-san. You look like you are in a good mood today."

"Yes yes. Usami-sensei actually finished his manuscript on time so I'm glad."

She walks over to Usagi-san who is on the couch and stretches her hand out to ask for the manuscript. I watch from the sink where I am washing the dishes. Haha…Let's see how Usagi-san is going to hide all those embarrassing hickeys. I'm amazed that I was actually able to make Usagi-san wear the purple V-neck today.

Usagi-san stands up slowly and walks awkwardly past Aikawa-san to get to the stairs. The manuscripts are still printing up in the study. Don't Usagi-san usually ask Aikawa-san to take it herself? Why is he so nice to do it for her today?

"Usami-sensei, why are you walking so funny? AH! Are those hickeys?"

"Why don't you ask whose fault it is that I am so thoroughly fucked this morning?"

Aikawa-san immediately turns her gaze to me and gives me that stupid fangirl look of hers. I want to dig a hole, climb in and die there. My plan totally and completely backfired. I, Takahashi Misaki, can never ever win the Great Lord, Usami Akihiko. Today I realize this.

* * *

I'm sorry but I didn't proofread this. I promise to proofread it tomorrow and repost it if there's any fatal mistakes....


End file.
